


It Wasn't Personal

by WWESpongefan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I do kind of like reading slash stories, I don't know a pairing name for Dean and Naomi but this will end as an Ambrollins story anyway, I probably won't get too crazy with it, I've read slash but never wrote it, M/M, Mainly involving The Shield, My first requested story, No promises that it will be good, Starts off as a M/F story and ends as a M/M story, This is a requested story, This is my first attempt at writing slash, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWESpongefan/pseuds/WWESpongefan
Summary: After the shock wore off from Seth betraying The Shield, Dean was more hurt by it than anything else. He received comfort from Naomi, the two of them start dating and Seth isn't happy about it. He wanted to prove to Dean that his betrayal was just business and nothing personal, but he wasn't sure if he should let Dean know that he likes him in that way. Naomi knows Seth has feelings for Dean and gives him hell for it by rubbing it in his face that her and Dean were together. His friend Bray tells him that it's probably not a good idea to tell Dean how he feels. Who knew if Dean ever felt the same? Dean had always been with women. Seth wants to prove that what he did to Dean was just business and that it wasn't personal.





	It Wasn't Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This is my first requested story. Requested by LuckyLucy92. This starts out as a M/F story, but ends up M/M. This is my first attempt at slash so I probably won't go crazy with it. No promises that it will be good. This is just a short story since I still have another story I'm working on.

It Wasn't Personal 

Dean was shocked, Seth had just swung a chair right into Roman's back. Dean wasn't sure if he should go check on Roman or try to stop Seth, but he didn't really have much time to do anything because Seth started attacking him too. Seth hit him with the chair over and over again until Dean didn't move. That was when Triple H and Randy came into the ring and joined Seth. Dean couldn't believe this, the three of them as The Shield had been to war with everyone, they owned the business, they were on top of the world. Dean and Roman never thought they would be attacked by one of their own. Once the shock wore off, Dean wasn't just hurt physically, but emotionally as well. He had always had Seth's back. As far as partnering with people in the ring goes he wasn't sure if he could trust anyone again. Maybe Roman, but Dean would definitely keep his eyes on Roman too now. That night Dean was comforted by Naomi. She was always very supportive of him and was really one of the only ones that saw Dean's emotional side. Dean was hurt and wouldn't say anything to her. Naomi didn't really know what she could say to help so she just hugged him.

It wasn't long after that night that Naomi and Dean started dating. Seth was always careful not to let Dean see him, otherwise Dean would come after him. He wasn't happy seeing Naomi and Dean together. He wasn't sure if he could ever tell Dean how he felt, especially not now that he betrayed The Shield. Seth thought about telling Dean that it wasn't personal what he did. Seth never meant to hurt Dean, it was all business. He had some of the best matches with Dean. Whether that was fighting Dean, or fighting by his side. Seth had become good friends with Bray and Bray told him that it was probably best not to cross Dean and that it would probably be best to wait for a while for Dean to cool down. Naomi could tell even before Seth betrayed The Shield that Seth had a thing for Dean. Dean had always been with women, but she still viewed Seth as a threat, especially now that her and Dean had just started dating. Seth had known Dean longer and had always been around. She wasn't about to tell Dean about Seth because there was always the chance that Dean could feel the same way for Seth. She wasn't worried about it too much because Dean was hurt because of Seth's betrayal. One day before Dean arrived at the arena, Naomi saw Seth at catering and started talking to him.

"So Seth... you think I don't know what's going on? You think I don't know that you have a thing for Dean?"

Seth's eyes went wide.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. I've been watching the two of you for years. You think you have a chance with him? I hate to break it to you, but you have no chance with him. I don't think he swings that way Seth. Even if he did... he surely wouldn't now, not after what you did. I see the looks you've been giving me, you can't stand seeing me with Dean. Well get used to it. I just started dating Dean and I don't plan on this ending anytime soon."

Naomi walked away leaving Seth even more frustrated. He knew he was taking a risk by looking for Dean, but he had to find him and let him know everything. Of course every time he turned around he would always see him and Naomi together. Naomi would kiss him and that made Seth mad and he would storm off. Seth thought the perfect moment had arrived to talk to Dean when Naomi had her match, but Bray stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Naomi is finally gone. I'm going to talk to Dean."

"That's really not a good idea. Do you know what he's going to do when he sees you?"

"I know I'm taking a risk, but I have to talk to him. Dean and I have always had chemistry inside and outside of the ring. I don't want this Shield betrayal to be the end for us. I don't know if Dean will ever feel the way I feel about him, but I at least want to let him know that what happened was business and that it wasn't personal. So Bray... thank you my friend, but with all due respect, this is something that I have to do. No one is going to stop me."

"So then I guess the only thing I can really do is wish you luck."

Bray then backed off and let Seth talk to Dean. Seth was really nervous about it. He knew Dean was going to come after him once he saw him, but he was even more worried about telling Dean how he felt. He shook all of that off and at least pretended like he was in control.

"Hey Ambrose!"

Dean looked up and saw Seth. Dean was furious and started making his way over to Seth. He ran at Seth and was going to hit him, but Seth saw it coming and dodged it.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face Seth!"

"Dean! You've got to listen to me... What happened was just business. They said if I joined The Authority, that I would get a future WWE Championship opportunity."

"You're a Sell Out Seth! You're a coward who stabbed your brothers in the back for your own selfish personal gain. You were a brother to me Seth. We always had each others backs. I guess you showed me and Roman what you thought about us."

Seth knew he had hurt them, now he felt their pain emotionally.

"Look... I'm sorry alright. I never meant to hurt you, or Roman."

"Bullshit! You knew what you were doing the second you swung that chair."

"Ok... I messed up. I've had time to think about everything. I wish I could take back what I did, but I know I can't. I just don't want what happened to be the end for us."

Dean was confused now.

"What do you mean?"

Seth sighed and was quiet for a moment.

"Look Dean, whether you believe it or not, being in the ring with you has been some of the best moments of my life. Whether it's fighting you or fighting by your side, I've enjoyed every moment with you. We have chemistry inside and outside of the ring. I know I hurt you and I can't apologize enough."

Seth had made his way right in front of Dean. Dean was rolling his eyes and not really paying attention to what Seth was saying. Seth knew it was risky, but he needed Dean to know how he felt and quickly kissed him on the lips. Dean was shocked at this and pushed Seth away.

"What the hell was that Seth?"

"I'm sorry! I just..."

Seth couldn't even say anything else and couldn't look at Dean and ran off. Dean was more shocked than anything else and just stood in place. Seth was sure that he screwed things up even more than he already had. He knew he had to stay away from Dean now. Things would never be the same. Seth had a few relationships with women, but they never seemed to work out. Once he met Dean, he began wondering if maybe they could be together. They had chemistry together unlike anyone else Seth had ever been with and slowly, feelings started to develop. There was chemistry with Roman too, but The Shield were close like brothers and that's how Seth saw Roman. Seth found something and threw it once he was sure he was far enough away from Dean.

"Damn it! I'm such an idiot. Dean was already mad because I betrayed The Shield, now he's really mad. I had to get out of there... I should have known he would never feel that way about me. I have to stay away from him."

Seth had been watching his back, watching out for Dean, but one thing he found out is that he would be having a match with him. Surely now Dean would make his life a living hell. He had no choice, Seth went out to the ring and waited for Dean to come out. Once the bell rang, Seth did everything he could to escape, but Dean caught up with him and showed no mercy. The referee had to back Dean up or he would be disqualified. Once Dean looked like he was going to win, J&J security, also known as Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble came out to the ring. They were Seth's body guards for The Authority. They attacked Dean and caused the disqualification. Seth ran out of the ring and up the ramp. Dean then turned things around and took out both men. He made a statement by hitting Jamie Noble with Dirty Deeds and then glared at Seth at the top of the ramp. He got out of the ring and started running towards Seth. Seth ran and got out of sight of the camera. The cameras then focused on the next match that was coming up. Dean and Seth were both off camera now, but Seth kept running, he didn't want Dean to catch him. Dean was faster than he thought and caught up to him and slammed Seth against against a wall.

"Seth! Tell me what all of that was about! Why the hell did you kiss me?!"

"Because I really didn't mean to hurt you Dean. I had to let you know somehow that I care for you. I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

Dean smirked at Seth, only fueling his fear even more.

"Maybe you won't, but I might."

Dean pushed his body close to Seth and kissed him. It was the first time he had ever kissed another man, but when Seth kissed him, something about it felt right, all of the pain he had been feeling seemed to fade away. Once Dean broke the kiss, Seth was shocked.

"Dean?"

"Shut up ok?! You've had your turn to talk, now it's mine... it hurt like hell when you turned on us, more than it should have emotionally. You're right Seth, we have chemistry in and out of the ring, but I never really thought about it like this. Maybe there's a reason why none of my relationships with women ever work out."

"What about you and Naomi?"

"I dumped her... she seemed too needy, too clingy."

"I've had relationships with women too, but I feel more attracted to guys."

"So you're gay?"

Seth was quiet now.

"I don't know about gay... maybe bisexual."

"I've pretty much always been with women, but I'm starting to think screw that. It never seems to work out... I'm not mad anymore Seth... and I think it's possible that I could have feelings for you too. I've never been with a guy, but what the heck, I'll give it a shot. What do I have to lose?"

Seth was curious now.

"How is this going to work?"

"Just because it may look like I hate you onscreen doesn't mean I do in real life, and for now, we can keep things between us. No one else has to know what's going on."

Seth smiled.

"Ok... this could work."

"So let's go."

Seth looked at Dean confused.

"Go where?"

"If we're together now, we should go out."

Seth smiled and agreed. He followed Dean and the two of them left the arena together. Dean wasn't hurt anymore by Seth's betrayal with The Shield, and Seth still had Dean in his life. As far as betraying The Shield went, it wasn't personal and now Dean knew that.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was requested by LuckyLucy92. Again this is my first attempt at slash. It took me a few hours to do it. I hope you liked it, and I hope this is what you wanted.


End file.
